Un cacto para Navidad
by antoelidelourdes
Summary: Gon y Killua quieren sorprender a Kurapika con regalos, pero están algo atrasados y perdidos, ¿llegarán a tiempo? ¿Qué es lo que Gon quiere con tantas ganas regalarle a su amigo? Disfrútenlo!


**_Un cacto_**

 _21: 53_

-¿seguro que es aquí…?-preguntó Gon a Killua con una rumba de regalos sobre su regazo

-sí-afirmó el albino disimulando su duda en cuanto al camino tomado

-dudo que Kurapika viva en medio de la ciudad

-es cierto, Gon...-suspiró mirando el papel que tenía en la mano y el nombre del cruce de calles en que estaban-solo veo edificios

-él dijo claramente "casa"

-pudo haberse referido a un apartamento ¿no? ¿Y si lo llamamos?

-arruinarás la sorpresa, Kurapika piensa que no llegaremos hoy

-si seguimos así en verdad no llegaremos-afiló sus ojos golpeando con su dedo la frente de su amigo-hay que llamarlo y preguntar

-¡señorita!-gritó Gon acercándose a una chica-¡aquí!-insistió al verla un poco asustada. La joven se acercó un poco buscando el rostro del chico tras las cajas de regalo-¿conoce a Kurapika?

Killua suspiró rodando los ojos y se acercó a ella suponiendo que no debía conocerlo ya que la ciudad en que estaban era bastante grande y dudaba que existiese la coincidencia de hallarse con un conocido de su amigo sabiendo, además, de su poco roce social.

-disculpe-dijo el albino junto a Gon-buscamos a un amigo pero no sabemos cómo llegar a la dirección que nos dio

-déjame ver-dijo ella, muy amable, leyendo el papel escrito con la letra infantil y tosca de Gon- _Los Fresnos, 0456…_ -reflexionó

-¿sabe dónde es?-preguntó Gon

-sí, aunque están algo lejos-rió para sus adentros-puedo llevarlos si quieren

-¿en serio? ¡Muchas gracias!

-no se preocupe-dijo Killua-solo díganos cómo llegar

-pero…

Killua le tapó la boca a su amigo y le sonrió a la sorprendida muchacha.

-…bueno…-ella titubeó-tienen que seguir esta misma calle hasta el final, encontrarán una estación de trenes que sube hasta las colinas detrás de la ciudad, hay muy pocas casas por ahí. _Los Fresnos_ es el nombre de la tercera estación, ustedes deben buscar al número

-muchas gracias-le sonrió el albino llevándose a Gon consigo por el mismo camino por el cual habían venido, habían bajado en aquella estación de trenes dos horas atrás-maldición, solo a Kurapika se le ocurre vivir de ermitaño

-debe ser muy relajante para él-lo defendió Gon-pero ya van a ser las 10 de la noche, no llegaremos antes de las 12

-rayo...-se detuvo en medio de su camino-súbete a mi espalda-le dijo agachándose frente a él

-…te cansarás

-solo sube-le incitó dejando que Gon se acomodara sobre su espalda con los regalos en su regazo-… _Kanmaru_

La chica los quedó viendo un instante y se cogió la falda cuando los vio prácticamente desaparecer luego que el albino echara a correr con su amigo encima a la velocidad de un dios.

 _22:21_

Kurapika miró por última vez a través de la ventana y resopló cansado observando el par de casitas iluminadas que había alrededor de la colina en la que había decidido vivir. Quizás había sido mala idea acomodarse en ese lugar tan lejano y retirado, ni siquiera tenía señal para televisión pero al menos el ambiente era tranquilo, relajante y casi un paraíso, a excepción de los gatos que se posaban en su techo todas las noches maullando como juguetes a cuerda, más de una vez se había visto golpeando el techo para ahuyentarlos, mas, no tardaban más de 5 minutos en regresar a sus ubicaciones.

Se sentía un poco triste ya que había invitado a sus amigos a pasar Nochebuena con él, sin embargo solo había recibido negativas: Leorio tenía exámenes que preparar y ni siquiera pensaba salir a celebrar, Gon y Killua le habían dicho que estaban muy lejos para llegar esa noche, pero no tardarían en ir a visitarlo.

Era inevitable sentirse solo cuando todo el lugar estaba ambientado en el alegre simbolismo de la Navidad, su casa era la única a la que parecía no haber llegado el espíritu navideño. Era un hombre práctico y no gastaría su tiempo con los adornos, las lucecitas, el arbolito y la cena si estaría solo. Sería una noche más en compañía de sus gatos cantores.

Tosió un poco con la garganta apretada y encendió la chimenea echándose de bruces sobre la alfombra con el tomo de Hélix en sus manos, tenía deseos de leer ese libro aunque la ciencia ficción no le llamase mucho la atención, al menos se entretendría un rato mientras oía los niños felices corriendo a unos metros de su jardín tirando serpentinas y papelitos de colores.

-¡Kurapika!

Se asustó al oír su nombre de la boca de un niño, tuvo la impresión de que fuese Gon o Killua pero ellos ya no tenían aquel tono infantil en sus voces. Definitivamente no era ninguno de los dos, y en efecto, solo era Cyan, la hija de sus vecinos más cercanos que tenía unos 8 años y siempre lo saludaba en el camino. Solía ayudarla a saltar los relieves del camino.

-hola Cyan-le sonrió amable acariciando su cabello lila

-¿estás ocupado?

-estaba leyendo

-ten, te traje esto-le sonrió tendiéndole un sobre blanco con dibujos infantiles en él-lo hice yo misma

-¿para mí?-sonrió sentándose en cuclillas para verla mejor-gracias, no tenías que molestarte

-claro que sí, siempre me ayudas en muchas cosas, y solo te doy las gracias

-…qué linda eres-le sonrió dejando que ella lo abrazara

-¿Por qué no tienes luces en tu casa? ¿Y el arbolito?

-olvidé ponerlos-le mintió sonriendo-tal vez lo haga ahora

-¿te ayudo?

-debes volver a tu casa, Cyan. Gracias

La niña lo abrazó fuertemente y besó su mejilla antes de correr colina abajo para encontrarse con la mujer que saludaba con la mano al chico. Kurapika le sonrió y nuevamente entró a su casa dejando la tarjeta de Cyan sobre la chimenea para leerla más tarde, luego volvió a su lugar sobre la alfombra buscando la página en que había quedado.

-¿conoce a Kurapika?-oyó fuera de su casa. Sonrió.

-¿Kurapi…?-respondió un anciano

-es un chico joven, de unos 21 años, cabello rubio, bajito como usted, pálido…ojos marrones…

-oh, ese muchacho…-rió el abuelo-sí, vive en esta casa, pasa muy desapercibido

-¿aquí? ¿Seguro?

-sí, sí joven…

-muchas gracias

-de nada, de nada y feliz navidad

-feliz navidad a usted

Kurapika abrió la puerta antes que Leorio pudiera golpear sabiendo que se encontraría con la graciosa mueca en su cara de sorpresa. Se sintió extrañamente feliz de ver a ese idiota frente a él, llevaba un sombrero navideño en la cabeza y unas cuantas bolsas de regalo en sus manos. Se veía bien, con el cabello mal cortado, pero bien.

-me alegra verte-dijo el rubio invitándolo a pasar, pero Leorio lo cogió de un brazo agazapándolo con un fuerte abrazo que le hizo subir los colores al rostro

-no quería que pasaras Navidad solito, vine a verte desde muy lejos, mínimo un abrazo para tu amigo ¿no?

-…pero…-suspiró agobiado obligado a devolverle el abrazo-suficiente…

Leorio rió y lo siguió al interior buscando un árbol de navidad donde dejar sus regalos, observó alrededor y se dio cuenta que la casa seguía exactamente igual a como la había visto medio año atrás y nadie creería que era Nochebuena, a excepción de algunos regalos que había sobre la estantería del fondo.

-¿y tu espíritu navideño dónde quedó?-le preguntó dejando las bolsas en el sofá mientras Kurapika iba a la cocina para servirle algo antes de cenar.

-me dijiste que no podías venir, no he preparado nada

-¿ni siquiera las botitas en la chimenea? aunque tendrías que poner solo una…-agregó por lo bajo un poco triste por la soledad en que vivía su amigo

-me hubieses avisado, no tengo mucha comida, Leorio

-traje un pavo gigante-le dijo entusiasmado

-¿en serio?-preguntó mirando las bolsas que su amigo había dejado en el sofá

-está en el auto

 _22:41_

-¡Kurapika!-gritó un chico desde afuera

-¡no grites así, Gon!-le regañó Killua

Leorio suspiró pensando que se habían demorado un poco y salió a recibirlos, el rubio aun no salía de su impresión.

-¡Leorio!-saltó el chico moreno corriendo hacia él-¿Kurapika está contigo?

-claro que sí, es su casa-rió el mayor ayudándolo a cargar los regalos hacia el interior mientras Kurapika iba a saludarlos como si estuviese viendo fantasmas. No sabía cómo demostrar lo que sentía.

-¡ahí estás!-le sonrió Gon sonriendo abiertamente mientras Killua se echaba sobre el pasto jadeando un poco-no pensamos que vivías tan lejos, Kurapika; Killua tuvo que usar nen para llegar a tiempo…-rió estrechándole las manos

-me alegra verlos, chicos-les sonrió el rubio antes de entrar a su pequeño y acogedor hogar fuera de la ciudad

-qué calentito es aquí-dijo el moreno echándose sobre la alfombra frente a la chimenea-Killua ven

-creo que necesito un poco de calor-sonrió el albino acercándose al fuego y refregando sus manos entumecidas

-son cerca de las once-dijo Leorio-podríamos empezar a preparar la cena ¿no? ¿Qué dicen…?-insistió al ver a los dos chicos felices junto al fuego y a Kurapika con mirada silenciosa y profunda en la nada, estaba absorto en su felicidad de estar acompañado por sus mejores amigos.

-altan cosas para que sea Nochebuena-dijo Gon poniéndose de pie

-faltan los adornos, el árbol de navidad, las luces…-dijo Killua

-¿piensan…decorar ahora?-preguntó Leorio

-¡claro que sí! ¿Cuánto nos demoraremos, eh?-el Zoldyck se animó poniéndose de pie junto a Gon

-podríamos repartir las tareas

-hagámoslo al azar-dijo Gon

-¿estás de acuerdo, Kurapika?

Los tres lo miraron esperando una respuesta.

-supongo que sí…-dijo el rubio sin saber de qué hablaban. Acababa de darse cuenta que charlaban.

-muy bien-dijo Killua alzando su mano derecha-el que gane primero se encarga de la cena, el segundo de ordenar los regalos y la mesa, el tercero el árbol de navidad y el último los adornos de la casa ¿está claro?

-¿y desde cuando decides tú?-preguntó Leorio

-al menos pienso más rápido que tú-rió mientras los cuatro se ponían frente a frente

-jan…ken…po…-dijo Gon batiendo con ellos tres veces su puño cerrado

-gané-dijo Kurapika con su mano extendida sobre las tres piedras. Era increíble cómo se entretenía con ellos.

-la cena-indicó Killua

-jan, ken, po

-sí, gané-Gon dio un salto de alegría

-no quiero encargarme de las guirnaldas –advirtió Leorio a Killua, su adversario

-jan, ken, po…-dijo el albino sonriendo. Sabía el truco y el árbol de navidad era lo más fácil-perdiste viejo

-maldición…-se quejó el mayor-¿Dónde están esas cosas, Kurapika?

-no lo recuerdo-dijo el rubio mirando los rincones de su casa

-rápido, rápido…a los doce tenemos que estar comiendo

-no sabía que navidad tuviese tantas reglas

-no es tan así, pero es lindo seguir las tradiciones-dijo Gon juntando todos los regalos en una esquina. Algunos estaban un poco doblados y sucios, eran precisamente los suyos.

-ya recuerdo-dijo Kurapika de pronto llevando a Leorio hacia una estantería al fondo de la casa donde había algunas cajas un poco olvidadas.

-¿crees que a Kurapika le guste mi regalo?-susurró Gon un poco inseguro recordando el cacto que había comprado para él junto a la tarjetita a colores que le había escrito

-le gustará cualquier cosa que le des-le sonrió el albino aún apegado al fuego

-ten-dijo Leorio a Killua cargándole dos cajas encima-diviértete

El albino resopló tosiendo un poco por el polvo y se sentó sobre la alfombra dispuesto a aplicar todas sus dotes artísticas en armar el árbol de navidad.

Kurapika los miraba desde la cocina. Realmente no encontraba necesaria toda la fanfarria del "ambiente" navideño pero no podía negarse, especialmente por Gon y Killua, quienes a pesar de haber pasado ya la barrera de los 15 años seguían siendo niños y le gustaba verlos entusiasmado en alguna idea, aunque fuese solo adornar un árbol verde de ramas artificiales. Una hora atrás creía que pasaría la noche leyendo y ahora se sentía plenamente feliz de tenerlos en casa, como en los viejos tiempos cuando todos dependían de todos y no habían decidido qué hacer de sus vidas. Incluso parecía extraño volver a verse, mas, siempre era la misma sensación relajante y llenadora de tranquilidad, calor y amistad que lo hacían literalmente volver a sentirse vivo.

Leorio llegó a su lado cargando una bandeja con el pavo encima y una gran cantidad de arroz antes de dirigirse hacia otro lugar con un montón de guirnaldas enredadas en el cuello.

 _23:12_

-¡maldición Leorio, te dije que vieras la cocina!

Gon y Killua se miraron conteniendo las risas mientras Kurapika regañaba al mayor de los cuatro, solo había salido unos momentos a contestar una llamada y al volver, el horno ya nublaba la sala con humo negro.

-no creo que Leorio pueda contestarle-susurró el albino observando al médico quien estaba enredado en el suelo, como la presa de una serpiente, envuelto en guirnaldas que no le daban tregua y que tenían un poder sobrenatural para adherirse a su cuerpo. Quiso levantarse, pero no hubo caso y cayó de bruces al suelo llevándose consigo el árbol de navidad que con tanto esfuerzo su amigo había adornado-¡Leorio!-saltó molesto corriendo hacia él

Leorio frunció el ceño escupiendo una pelotita azul y se puso de pie como una momia egipcia. Ambos adolescentes lo miraron con muecas graciosas en su rostro antes de echarse a reír como jamás lo habían hecho en su presencia. Killua se sentó en el suelo apuntándolo y sosteniéndose la barriga mientras Gon pateaba el sillón con las carcajadas rompiendo sus abdominales.

Kurapika sonrió antes de reír con sus amigos, lo hizo aun más cuando Leorio se acercó él dando saltitos con un dejo de humillación pintada en la cara.

-creo que el pavo no era mi problema-le dijo al rubio sacándole una nueva sonrisa

Killua afiló sus ojos y tiró de las guirnaldas haciéndolo caer nuevamente, sin embargo, Gon ayudó a Leorio a mantenerse en pie y a quitarse las malditas serpientes plásticas de encima.

-…bien-suspiró Kurapika sin una pisca de alivio-comeremos pavo quemado, fantástico

-no fue mi culpa-se defendió Leorio dejando que Gon le ayudara a colgar las guirnaldas en las paredes mientras Killua volvía a ordenar el árbol en una esquina junto a la chimenea.

El albino se sintió feliz de ver su obra recuperada y se sentó frente al fuego tomando el libro que estaba tirado sobre la alfombra, no le gustaba leer aunque parecía interesante, mas, tenía cerca de 600 páginas, quizás lo leería otro día, en otra vida.

Volvió sus ojos a Kurapika. Se sorprendió de verlo incluso en la cocina con libros, no se había dado cuenta que el rubio solo había seguido recetas en su labor de cocinar y le causó mucha gracia ya que parecía al borde del colapso, tenía la mirada felina y su típica expresión de "hacerlo perfecto o morir", significaba que no dejaría escapar ningún detalle. Killua había olvidado que Kurapika tenía demasiado cerebro pero pésimos dotes culinarios, incluso Gon cocinaba mejor que él.

-¿te ayudo?-le preguntó notando su confusión entre dos frascos de especia teniendo en frente el pavo que no estaba "tan mal".

-no, gracias-repuso el otro con suficiencia

-debes esparcir oregano sobre la carne para darle sazón y una pisca de vinagre blanco si es que no echaste vino blanco antes de hornear-le sonrió notando la mirada sorprendida de su amigo. Quiso reír, pero se acalló un poco más.

-creo que…debo dejar la cocina-rió siguiendo paso a paso lo que Killua le había dicho

-ahora lo dejas en el horno media hora más y puedes servir

-increíble, gracias

-¡qué lindo!-dijo Gon observando las guirnaldas bien ubicadas en las paredes con cintas rojas y doradas por todas partes

-hermoso-sonrió Leorio con su misma expresión de satisfacción

-horrible…-dijo Killua

-Killua-Gon se defendió enojado

-no tienes el sentido de la decoración

-pues tu árbol de navidad parece…como si un perro hubiese comido muchas pelotitas de colores y las hubiera vomitado, está lleno de pelotitas

-¡al menos se ve decente!

-¡no es cierto…!

-¡Gon…!-se alteró Killua pegando su frente a la de su amigo en forma de reto. Se miraron fulminantes un momento y se dieron la espalda cruzándose de brazos mientras los dos mayores conversaban tranquilamente en la cocina como si solo estuviesen discutiendo un par de gatos.

 _23:28_

Killua seguía ensimismado en cómo la leña se hacía fuego y luego cenizas estando de bruces en el suelo moviendo las piernas en el aire como un niño mientras Gon se apresuraba en hacer la otra parte de su trabajo, la cual era ordenar la mesa para cenar. Al parecer Leorio y Kurapika tenían cosas más interesantes de qué hablar y llevaban algunos momentos sentados en el patio compartiendo media copa de vino azul.

-Gon, eres muy lento-dijo Killua sin siquiera mirarlo, solo quería alterarlo un poco más, sin embargo, el moreno solo se mordió la lengua y guardó silencio. Seguía dolido por aquel adjetivo con el que el albino se refirió a su decoración minutos atrás, fdxaun así apresuró su paso llevando los servicios y las ensaladas hacia la pequeña mesita redonda que Kurapika tenía en el centro del comedor.

El albino se levantó de un salto y salió hacia el exterior.

Las pocas casitas que avecinaban estaban encendidas con luces navideñas y varios niños jugaban bajo la colina dando a la escena un pintoresco tono popular y campestre. Comprendía bien por qué Kurapika había elegido aquel lugar para vivir, significaba ocultarse del mundo y hacer su existencia inaudible, silenciosa, nadie conocería a aquella gente a excepción de quienes vivían ahí. No eran más de 30 personas las que alcanzaba a contar desde la casa de su amigo, la cual estaba sobre la cima de la colina más alta. Muchas flores y un horizonte gigantesco era lo único que se encontraba. En ese lugar nadie perseguía sueños o se empecinaba en vivir mejor, todos los vecinos, al igual que Kurapika, habían encontrado en medio de esas praderas perdidas la tranquilidad que les faltaba, solo vivían, no importaba el mañana, solo disfrutaban la existencia que tenían y Killua creía que había que tener suficiente coraje para olvidarse del planeta tan avanzado y detener el tiempo del hombre para avanzar al ritmo de la naturaleza.

Quizás, cuando se aburriera de vivir aventuras, regresaría en busca de la paz necesaria para acabar sus días.

-lindo ¿no?-dijo Leorio a su lado

-dan ganas de no moverse de aquí

-es mágico-susurró

-pero…solitario, veo poca gente

-a Kurapika nunca le han gustado las multitudes-rió dándole una palmadita para indicarle que debían entrar a cenar

-¿Cómo encontraste este lugar?-le preguntó directamente al rubio sentándose frente a él alrededor de la mesa

-por casualidad-respondió Kurapika con una sonrisa-tenía deseos de ir a York y buscar un apartamento, pero me atrapó un día de lluvia y me vi obligado a buscar un refugio por aquí, una familia muy amable me dio hospedaje por un par de días y después decidí comprar esta casa

-ya veo…-susurró con interés aunque no había oído ni la mitad de la historia

 _23: 41_

-bien chicos, es hora de comer-dijo Leorio mirándolos a los 3-…los extrañaba…-sonrió ocultando la emoción que le ocasionaba reunirse nuevamente

Un extraño silencio se formó mientras se miraban los unos a los otros sin saber qué decir. Los ojos templados, seguros y fieros de Killua se hallaron con los melancólicos, suaves e inteligentes orbes de Kurapika mientras la pura, simple y alegre mirada de Gon contrastaba con los ojos pícaros, simpáticos e impulsivos de Leorio.

Cuatro mentes diferentes, cuatro formas de ver la vida tan distintas, cuatro destinos cruzados eternamente por una sola y fuerte amistad.

Rieron como niños avergonzados y juntaron sus manos como lo habían hecho ya casi 4 años atrás a la vez que cientos de memorias volvían a sus mentes reafirmando que nunca se arrepentirían de haberse conocido por mera casualidad del camino teniendo vidas completamente contrarias.

-gracias por estar aquí-habló Kurapika con ojos casi llorosos-no sé qué haría si ustedes no estuvieran

-no exageres…-dijo Killua un poco avergonzado-hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer

-no podemos dejar a un amigo solo-sonrió Gon quien había olvidado por completo la disputa con su mejor amigo

-es cierto ¿de verdad quieres quedarte aquí?-preguntó Leorio

-sí-respondió el rubio con seguridad-…pueden venir cuando quieran

-es horriblemente lejos-alegó el albino

-pero vendremos de todas formas ¿verdad, Killua?-le animó Gon

-…Gon

-ahora sabemos cómo llegar, no nos perderemos

-¿se perdieron?-rió Leorio ayudando a Kurapika a servir la carne

-un poco-dijo Gon antes que Killua empezara a contarle la historia de cómo habían dado al fin con la dirección indicada.

Los chicos iniciaron una conversación agradable donde Gon y Leorio se llevaron la mayor parte hablando, a pesar de tener casi 10 años de diferencia siempre se habían llevado bien, incluso parecían hermanos ya que algunas actitudes eran casi idénticas uno del otro y una de ellas era charlar a destajo si es que se les daba la oportunidad, siempre con grandes carcajadas y muecas graciosas en su cara mientras Killua los oía riendo e interviniendo de vez en cuando, Kurapika los miraba y los escuchaba con esa sonrisa infantil que a veces se le escapaba.

Había pasado medio año desde la última vez que había recibido visitas y había sido Leorio quien le acompañara un par de días, sin embargo, no veía a los otros desde aquel encuentro en la Asociación, cuando trabajaba como Zodiaco antes de viajar a Azian y prácticamente acabar con su vida. Gon le contaba todas las aventuras que había vivido junto a su padre recorriendo gran parte de un continente inexplorado, Killua parecía un poco apenado por haber dejado a su hermana menor sola en la otra ciudad pero feliz de pasar algunos días con sus amigos para despejarse del mundo, por otro lado, Leorio acababa de dar exámenes importantísimos y estaba nervioso por los resultados, aun así, no dejaba de ser feliz simplemente por estar ahí.

 _00:21_

-¡oh, vamos Kurapika!-le animó Gon sentándolo a su lado-hace mucho tiempo no nos sacamos una juntos-le sonrió

-ok, ok, está listo…-dijo Killua acomodando la cámara frente a él en modo automático antes de correr y sentarse junto a Gon

-sonrían-Leorio sonrió estando tras el sofá con las manos apoyadas en los chicos antes que el flash los encandilara un poco

-¡otra!-dijo Gon sonriendo abiertamente mientras Killua lo rodeaba por los hombros como solía hacerlo para una segunda fotografía

-quiero esas fotos, Leorio-dijo Kurapika

-¿podemos abrir regalos?-preguntó Killua

-eso es en la mañana-le regañó Gon

-no importa, ya es 25 ¿no?

-sí, pero hay que esperar

-quiero mis chocolates

-¿Cómo sabes que te...?-Gon cerró la boca y miró hacia otro lado un poco molesto

-creo que pude olerlos-sonrió con las cejas en alto mirándolo con ojos felinos-los quiero ahora

-yo también tengo deseos de abrir regalos-dijo Kurapika casi como un niño mirándolos a los tres

-está bien…-dijo Gon con resignación mientras Killua arrumbaba las bolsas de regalo frente al sofá donde estaban reunidos-¡yo quiero empezar!-sonrió buscando los regalos que él había comprado-este es para ti…y este para ti…oh, y este para ti, Kurapika; no sé si te guste, no sabía qué regalarte, creí que un libro no sería buena idea porque estás lleno de ellos y…tienes un estilo de ropa poco común, entonces…

-da igual, Gon-le sonrió el rubio-de todas formas me gustará

-Leorio…espero que te sirve, me costó mucho encontrarlo-le sonrió-Killua, no los comas todos en una noche

El albino saboreó en el aire el olor a chocolates y no lo pensó antes de sentarse a comer sus deliciosos chocorobots, si bien Gon intentó pedirle que dejara para después, nada pudo hacer y se contentó abriendo el obsequio que Leorio tenía para él mientras ellos revisaban sus regalos.

-…Gon…-Kurapika lo miró alarmado mirando el interior del sobre con las mejillas rojas-…Gon

-¿eh…? ¿Qué pasa…? ¿No te gustó?-el chico se asustó-pero…pero…yo creí que te encantaría

-¿estás seguro?-frunció el ceño sin atreverse a sacar el obsequio

-¿en qué demonios pensabas…?-preguntó Leorio teniendo en sus manos un calzón largo femenino, blanco y con corazones rojos-¿te burlas de mí?-sonrió sin entender la mirada triste de Gon

Kurapika resopló aun sonrojado teniendo en sus manos un brazier azul con encaje.

Killua escupió un poco de chocolate echándose a reír penosamente.

-pe…pero…pero…-Gon los miraba con lágrimas en sus ojos-Killua ¿Qué pasó?-preguntó buscando una respuesta en su mejor amigo pero él solo reía

-¿Qué intentas insinuar?-le preguntó al fin con mirada pícara

-esto debe tener una explicación-dijo Kurapika queriendo ocultar la vergüenza que le ocasionaba a pesar de saber que Gon nunca le haría una broma de ese tipo, tal vez…

-¿Killua? ¿No tienes nada que ver en esto?-preguntó Leorio robándole las palabras de la boca al rubio

-¡claro que no! ¿Por qué me culpas?-saltó el albino sintiéndose ofendido-es culpa de Gon

-¡no es cierto!-Gon estaba muy apenado al borde de las lágrimas por ver su sorpresa arruinada

-es tu culpa

-¡yo le tenía un cacto a Kurapika y un libro a Leorio, lo sabes, lo compraste conmigo!

-¿un cacto?-Kurapika sonrió un poco confundido

-sí…pero…pero no sé qué pasó

-quizás…cuando chocamos…-susurró Killua haciendo memoria

-¿eh…?

-creo que los usaré de pijama…-dijo Leorio mirando los calzones con curiosidad-o se los daré a mi abuelita

-ya entiendo-dijo Killua abriendo una nueva caja de chocorobots-cuando veníamos hacia acá chocamos con unas ancianas y supongo que se mezclaron los regalos. De verdad lo siento, Gon en verdad te tenía un cacto Kurapika, incluso te hizo una tarjeta de colores, es una pena que se haya perdido, le quedó muy linda

-¿Por qué un cacto?-Leorio no salía de su confusión

-Mito san decía que si quieres a un amigo hay que regalarle plantas o flores porque es algo que perdura en el tiempo si se cuida, como la amistad, y el cacto es signo de fortaleza y protección

-esperaré ese cacto con ansias, Gon-le sonrió Kurapika

-de todas formas puedes usar el brazier-dijo Killua-…estoy seguro que te queda

Kurapika resopló sintiendo una venita en su sien, mas, solo logró que Leorio y los chicos rieran de su expresión indignada.

-¡fuegos aritificiales!-dijo Gon llevando a Killua hacia el exterior-¡mira qué lindos!

-Gon sigue siendo un niño…-susurró Kurapika a Leorio

-nunca cambiará-dijo el médico con una sonrisa-deberías ir a vivir con nosotros a la ciudad un tiempo, si quieres luego puedes regresar…-le dijo cogiendo las 4 copas y el vino azul

-¿están viviendo juntos?

-así es, y nos sobra una habitación

-¿Por qué no me lo dijeron antes?-sonrió saliendo hacia sus amigos junto a Leorio

-no lo creí importante

-¿vienes a vivir con nosotros?-Gon sonrió acomodándose junto a ellos en el pasto

-no te hagas de rogar…-Leorio rió-la pasaremos bien

-está bien-dijo Kurapika un poco dudoso-pero ¿Qué haré? Todos hacen algo, yo vivo de mis honorarios de cazador

-te buscaremos una chica-dijo Killua

-sí…la amiga de Leorio es buena opción…-dijo Gon

\- esa mujer es mía, pero su hermana está soltera…-agregó el médico sirviendo las copas para cada uno

-¿Cuál es su afán de buscarme una novia? No la necesito-se defendió Kurapika

-sigo creyendo que ese brazier era buen regalo para ti-dijo Killua por lo bajo

-te oí

Killua rió y alzó su copa sobre su cabeza junto con la de los otros tres mientras decía:

-¡brindo por el solterón y los chocorobots!

-¿a quién llamas solterón?-preguntó Kurapika mirándolo fríamente antes de echarse a reír con él

Una inmensa erupción de fuegos artificiales desde la ciudad captó toda su atención mientras bebían vino azul uno junto al otro dispuestos a iniciar una nueva aventura como el equipo que eran.

Desde lo lejos, Cyan se quedó admirando a Kurapika y sus amigos, nunca lo había visto sonreír de aquella manera tan real, casi inocente. Quizás el chico no pertenecía a las colinas perdidas en la inmensidad y su vida estaba ahí, con esos tres chicos revoltosos.

 ** _Feliz Navidad!_**

 ** _Este es el especial del año pasado :D Pronto subiré el de este año!_**

 ** _Besos y felicidades!_**

 ** _Cariños desde Chile 3_**


End file.
